Ice Shark
"Based on a creature rumoured to exist beneath the ice sheets of the moon Europa." - ''In game description. The '''Ice Shark' is a shark included in the Top Secret Lab. It is unlocked after the Electro Shark.The Ice Shark is similar to it, but has some key differences. It precedes the Robo Shark. Cost The Ice Shark can be unlocked for 75,000 coins OR 450 gems. Abilities The Ice Shark is a highly powerful shark. Its "Super Freeze Breath" allows it to freeze its prey, encasing them in a frozen block of ice. Frozen prey are stunned for a period of time (until they are eaten) and contain double points when eaten. The range of the Super Freeze Breath increases by a very small amount everytime it levels up which can be more useful later on in-game, however like all lab sharks, its growth is not saved but it grows rapidly as described in the lab. The Ice Shark has an life bar as great as the Great White Shark's life bar. This allows it to survive several bites from dangerous prey and last long games. A major drawback of the Ice Shark is its inability to speed up while using its boost. This makes it hard for it to catch flying prey such as pelicans. However, pelicans can still be caught by its Super Freeze Breath (frozen prey sink). Unfortunately, the Ice Shark's icy breath's short range restricts it from catching Paragliders, and its inability to freeze Helicopters restricts it from catching them, too. Because of this, many players view the shark not worth its price. Diet * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Puffer fish * Pelicans * Tropical birds * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini-subs * Helicopters * Small cages * Angler fish * Stingrays * Evil SharkEnemy Hammerhead sharks * Lion fish * Gulper fish * Enemy great white sharks * Shark riders * Blue Jellyfish * Large cage * Sardines * Kempy Bass *Tube man Enemy Counterpart In the 2014 Christmas Update, an Enemy Ice Shark was added as part of the new Christmas-themed content. The Enemy Ice Shark can only be found in Christmas Wonderland. The Enemy Ice Shark seems to have the same appearance as the regular Ice Shark, which is not alike other enemy sharks which have slightly altered appearances to their regular counterparts. The Enemy Ice Shark retains the special ability of the Ice Shark, that being the ability to breathe icy breath. The breath breathed by the Enemy Ice Shark will slow down your shark temporarily, for a few seconds. It does not seem to deal any damage. It does not have a very long range either. A new accessory released in the update, titled the Santa Baby, negates the Enemy Ice Shark's attacks when equipped. The Santa Baby is a special baby shark. It can be equipped alongside another baby shark, effectively giving you two extra mouths in one game. The Santa Baby rushes up and attacks the Enemy Ice Sharks in the Christmas Wonderland. Pros & Cons Pros * Can freeze enemies a far distance away * Large health meats * Poops everywhere * Levels up rapidly Cons * Cannot jump high into the air. * Cannot boost * Slow swimming speed * Large penis Trivia *It's extremely challenging and rare for the Ice Shark to eat a Giant Crab or Mini Sub for its boost makes it swim much more slowly; this drawback enables the Giant Crab/Mini Sub to react and/or attack. Only if you are a VERY skilled player can you destroy the sub and/or crab. * The Electro Shark is seen as the better of the first two Top-Secret Lab sharks, as it is commonly thought that it gives more value for money, and still has a special ability not that far off that of the Ice Shark. * It is the only top secret lab to have an enemy version, found in the Christmas Wonderland. Predator It is proved in the Christmas Wonderland that Ice Sharks can be eaten. It only can be eaten by Great White Shark, Megalodon and Big Daddy. If you use Reef Shark, Mako Shark ,Hammerhead Shark and Electro Shark. There will be a word "Need a bigger shark" written on the screen. Then you'll be eaten if you don't run fast.